Two of us
by Yellow Tangerine
Summary: Sirius/Lupin Slash.Semi-UA."Eu sempre disse pro James que você era mais especial do que gostava de mostrar... "
1. O carro e a moto

**Two of us**

**Status/Nº do Capítulo Postado:** 1/4

**Gênero(s):** Romance/SEMI- UA

**Shipper**: Sirius/Lupin

**Sinopse:** "Eu sempre disse pro James que você era mais especial do que gostava de mostrar... "

**N/A**: Okay, agora prestem atenção porque é importante para entender a fic.

**Universo alternativo, com ressalvas**. Eles são bruxos, estudaram em Hogwarts, foram da grifinória, e não eram os marotos, ou seja, não era amigos. Não vou entrar no mérito Voldemort, traídor do segredo, Potters assassinados e tal. Espero que gostem.

Não tenho Beta, se tiver algum erro absurdo só comentar que eu arrumo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. O carro e a moto**

É claro que Remus sabia, mas a verdade é que tinha uma pequena, quase ingênua esperança.

Desde criança ser um lobisomem era um peso, mas ele não costumava reclamar, ao menos não para os outros.

-Eu sinto muito Remus.

O homem sorriu triste, balançando a cabeça para evitar que a secretária voltasse a se lamentar.

-Eu também vou sentir sua falta Marlene.

E dando uma última olhada ao prédio que fez parte de sua rotina nos últimos quatro anos, Remus Lupin carregou seus objetos pessoais dentro de uma caixa para fora.

Ele precisava de outro emprego, e agora se arrependia de ter saído do velho apartamento de sua mãe e ter comprado a casa nova.

Não era tão cara, mas ele precisava de um salário para pagar sua dívida, e ele devia ter desconfiado de todos aquele empresários visitando a clínica tantas vezes nos últimos meses.

Não era qualquer patrão que iria permitir um lobisomem trabalhando com tanta responsabilidades em sua clínica.

Mas agora não adiantava ficar se lamentando pelos cantos, ele precisava fazer o que já estava acostumado: correr atrás do prejuízo.

O melhor de ter um carro trouxa era a possibilidade de sair por aí em alta velocidade e esvaziar a cabeça.

Lupin estava dirigindo de uma maneira que ele próprio condenaria em dias normais, mas ele havia acabado de perder o emprego e estava com problemas o bastante para não se preocupar, mas isso só até ouvir uma búzina e brecar assustado, notando uma moto quase grudada no capô de seu carro.

-Tá cego? Imbecil.

-Me desculpe, você tá bem?

Um homem alto, usando uma jaqueta de couro, balançou a cabeça como um cachorro, fazendo um barulho engraçado, logo depois passando a mão no próprio corpo, como se esperasse encontrar, ou não encontrar, alguma coisa.

-Estaria melhor se não tivesse quase sido atropelado por um idiota.

Lupin tirou o cinto que o protegia e saiu do carro, pronto para se identificar como médico e oferecer alguma ajuda para o homem, quando este se virou, e o reconhecimento o fez abrir a boca em surpresa.

-Black?

-Lupin? Ora, vejam só, o cdf ficou rebelde e resolveu sair por aí dirigindo como um louco.

-Bem, talvez eu só tenha percebido que era você e feito de propósito.

Sirius riu alto, dando tapas animados nas costas do outro.

-Ah, e quem diria, também tem senso de humor. Hey, vamos beber alguma coisa, por sua conta.

Lupin sorriu e voltou para o seu carro, esperando Sirius montar em sua moto, e seguindo-o para um bar trouxa não muito longe dalí.

Lupin se sentou meio sem jeito. Sirius parecia tão dono de si, mas isso era até normal, alguém como ele tinha todos os motivos para ser tão confiante.

A situação também era estranha porque, afinal, eles se conheciam desde sempre, haviam estudado juntos em Hogwarts, e ficado na mesma casa, e algum tempo depois também tinham se encontrado na faculdade de medicina.

Não dava pra negar que tinha sido uma surpresa, Sirius era o tipo do cara que Remus imaginava que fosse se tornar auror e correr por aí atrás de bruxos das trevas.

-Lupin? Tá no mundo da lua?

Remus balançou a cabeça sorrindo, espantando os pensamentos.

-Só estava pensando, como te conheço há tantos anos e nunca paramos pra conversar.

-Bom, você sempre foi responsável e estudioso, e eu...bem, tanto em Hogwarts quanto na faculdade gostava mais de farra do que estudar. -Respondeu sorrindo, pegando a bebida que já havia pedido e que Remus nem tinha percebido.

-Ah, mas você sempre teve boas notas.

Os dois pararam pensativos, sorrindo como se pudessem ver novamente as salas de aula que já dividiram.

-Bom, ter boas notas não tem me ajudado muito.- Remus disse, pensando alto.

O outro olhou parecendo preocupado, e Lupin arqueou a sobrancelha estranhando, já que eles nunca haviam trocado mais que algumas palavras, e essa era provavelmente a primeira conversa de verdade que tinham.

-O que quer dizer? Não está trabalhando?

-Bem, eu tenho especialização em doenças mágicas, e isso limita um pouco o campo de trabalho.

-Mas você é um bom profissional, todas as clínicas mágicas devem querer te contratar.

-Bem, dificulta o fato de uma vez por mês eu ficar ausente. - Comentou rindo sem nenhum humor.

-Então é verdade?

Remus se sentiu desconfortável, se movendo na cadeira inquieto e dando mais um gole na sua bebida.

-Eu sempre soube que você sabia Black, você e Potter eram mais espertos do que as pessoas percebiam.

Sirius sorriu verdadeiro lisongeado, e Remus apenas sorriu.

-Bom, eu tive uma idéia. Eu montei uma clínica particular na casa que era da minha mãe, e trabalho por conta. Você poderia atender lá, até achar alguma coisa melhor.

-Black..

-Se você vai trabalhar na minha casa pode começar a me chamar de Sirius.

-Sirius, você entende o que faltar uma vez por mês significa, né?

Sirius apenas riu animado, dando uma palmadinha nas costas do novo colega de trabalho, e fazendo sinal para que este o seguisse, jogou algumas notas no balcão para pagar o que haviam consumido.

-Bla...Sirius. Você não precisa fazer isso.

-Não seja orgulhoso, vamos, pegue seu carro e me segue até seu novo local de trabalho, vamos combinar tudo.

**Continua...**


	2. Convivencia

**Two of us**

**Status/Nº do Capítulo Postado:** 2/4  
**Gênero(s):** Romance/SEMI- UA

**Shipper**: Sirius/Lupin

**Sinopse:** "Eu sempre disse pro James que você era mais especial do que gostava de mostrar... "

**N/A**: **Universo alternativo, **totalmente. Meu amigo sugeriu que eu classificasse assim, mas sei lá. Qualquer erro grotesco de gramática avisem que eu arrumo, estou sem beta ainda e tals. E comentem para eu saber o que estão achando. Beijos e juro que não demoro tanto a postar, dessa vez foi pura distração.

* * *

Trabalhar no mesmo lugar que Sirius Black era...desafiador.

Sirius era provavelmente a pessoa mais bagunceira do mundo, e ele também parecia não se importar com convenções óbvias sobre ser médico.

-SIRIUS! Tira esse bicho daqui!

Remus estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva, enquanto a sua paciente apenas sorria bondosa, passando a mão no enorme cachorro negro que agora estava subindo nas pernas dela.

-Almofadinhas, vem com o papai, vem.

Sirius estava lá, na porta do consultório, todo sorridente, como se fosse absolutamente normal um...cachorro num ambiente clínico.

-Black, esse cachorro não pode ficar andando por aí, ainda mais quando estou com paciente.

-Eu não me importo Remus, é um cachorro tão bonito.

O médico sorriu sem graça para a Sra. Weasley, e logo em seguida deu um olhar mortal para o amigo, que levou o cachorro e parou de sorrir na hora.

-Então? Quando você vai me dar alta?

-Calma Molly, preciso acompanhar esse tratamento. Mês que vem, dia 17 pode ser?

-Pode, pode...mas na parte da tarde.

E Molly não pode deixar de perceber que além do consultório novo de seu médico ser em uma casa, agora ele próprio marcava em sua agenda as consultas, e também dividia sua mesa com o outro médico, porque haviam muito papéis lá com o nome dele.

-Esse Dr. Black, da onde você o conhece Remus?

-Faculdade. E Hogwarts. Nós não éramos muito amigos, mas fico feliz por ele estar me ajudando.

-Meio calado o Remus, ele não deu chance de sermos amigos na verdade.

Os dois olharam e viram Sirius parado na porta, sorrindo.

-Não se preocupem comigo, só vim saber se o papel que a minha prima me entregou está aqui.

Remus suspirou e girou os olhos, fazendo a paciente rir.

-Está, você largou em qualquer lugar como sempre e eu guardei.

A bondosa mulher se levantou e abraçou o médico, se despedindo dele e do outro médico, que ela comentou ser muito bonito, arrancando outro sorriso por parte do moreno.

Remus já estava trabalhando ali há um mês, que mais parecia um ano, porque as manias de Sirius Black o faziam querer sair correndo e gritando em algumas horas.

Em outras ele estava rindo até chorar, como não se lembrava de ter feito antes com ninguém.

-O Almofadinhas gostou dela, ficou chorando quando coloquei ele no quarto.

-Sirius, não é higiênico ter um cachorro andando pela clínica.

-Remus, essa é a minha casa, não uma clínica normal, e se você estivesse em algum procedimento eu jamais deixaria ele chegar perto.

Lupin bufou, desistindo de discutir sobre o cachorro, porque sabia que aquele era provavelmente o ser que mais importava para Sirius.

O que era muito estranho pois este era absurdamente bonito, e charmoso, além de engraçado. É, Remus podia entender porque estava solteiro, e a lista enorme já começava por "Lobisomem", mas porque Sirius não tinha casado, era algo intrigante.

Tirando o lupino de seus pensamentos uma grande coruja parda pousou na janela da clínica, trazendo obviamente uma carta.

-De qual das namoradas? -Brincou.

Sirius apenas riu alto, lendo a mensagem antes de responder.

-Deixa o James saber que é assim que você se refere a ele.

-Potter? Vocês ainda se falam?

Sirius agora pareceu realmente orgulhoso e empolgado.

-Eu vou ser o padrinho do filho dele, com a Evans, lembra? A ruiva, mesmo ano que a gente.

E Remus não pode conter um suspiro surpreso.

É claro que se lembrava de Evans, haviam sido monitores juntos em Hogwarts, e se lembrava-se bem, ela odiava com todas as forças Potter.

Bom, mas era sempre assim, muito ódio quase sempre significava amor enrustido.

-Puxa, que legal, parabéns Sirius.

O moreno simplesmente pulou em cima do frágil Remus, abraçando-o forte, fazendo com que o outro médico conseguisse identificar perfeitamente o perfume que ele usava.

Um barulho alto vindo da sala indicava que alguém havia usado a lareira, e Sirius se afastou rápido, puxando Remus pela mão, para que juntos encontrassem um James Potter muito irritado tirando fuligem das vestes.

-Sirius, seu safado, quantas vezes já pedi pra você limpar essa porcaria?

Remus ainda sorria por ver a intimidade dos dois amigos, e só percebeu que ainda segurava a mão do outro quando James os encarou com um sorriso estranho, e ele se sentiu corar.

-Seu cachorro.

Sirius estava rindo alto de novo, dando palmadinhas animadas em James, chamando-o para se sentar,

Remus parecia perdido, os dois se conheciam a tanto tempo quanto o conheciam, mas ele se sentia um estranho.

-Lilly vai te matar se você der uma vassoura pra ele.

-James, o pequeno Harry precisa manter o legado dos Potters!

Remus se sentou e tentou sorrir naturalmente, entendendo que falavam do filho que os Potter esperavam.

-Ele ainda nem nasceu cara, ela disse que você tem que comprar um presente de gente normal, e deixar as loucuras pro seu próprio filho.

-Lilly ainda tem esperança que eu vá ter um filho algum dia?

Sirius e James deram tanta risada que Remus pode até mesmo ver lágrimas saindo por seus olhos.

-O que? Não é como se fosse impossível. -Comentou sem entender porque para os outros dois parecia tão absurdo.

Sirius encarou James, que não disse nada, e o moreno então voltou sua atenção para Lupin.

-E você Remus? Já achou a mulher da sua vida?

Lupin sentiu como se um buraco pudesse se abrir abaixo dos seus pés.

-E-e-eu, n-não, na verdade eu não tenho muito tempo pra...pra namorar.

Sirius o encarava tão sério que era como se estivesse tentando ler seus olhos, Remus corou.

James estava sorrindo para eles, e quando olhou no relógio levou um susto e se levantou num pulo, pegando um pouco de pó de flu de cima da estante.

-Sirius, é sério, se você esquecer do jantar hoje a Lilly vai te matar, e depois me matar.

Black bateu continência, fazendo Remus rir, e James girar os olhos.

E antes que qualquer um deles pudesse comentar a visita absurdamente rápida de James a campanhia tocou, e Sirius foi animado atender o seu paciente.

**Continua...**


	3. Almofadinhas

**Two of us**

**Status/Nº do Capítulo Postado:** 3/4

**Gênero(s):** Romance/SEMI- UA

**Shipper**: Sirius/Lupin

**Sinopse:** "Eu sempre disse pro James que você era mais especial do que gostava de mostrar... "

**N/A**: Obrigada pelos comentários. está acabando.

* * *

Quatro meses trabalhando com Sirius Black e Remus Lupin poderia descrever sem dificuldade toda a rotina do outro.

Não que ele fosse tão previsível, mas Remus era muito observador, e eles agora eram como amigos de infância, como se essa amizade tivesse realmente começado em Hogwarts.

As horas, naquela tarde em particular, estavam se arrastando.

Dois pacientes tinham desmarcado, e estava muito calor, logo Sirius e Lupin estavam sentados sem ânimo para conversar, apenas aproveitando o ar gelado e artificial do ventilador.

-Me deixa fazer um feitiço para acabar com esse calor Remus.

-Já disse, minha próxima paciente é trouxa, não faz sentido com esse calor que o consultório esteja gelado.

-Mas os trouxas também não tem aquele arcodicionado?

-Ar-condicionado.

E Black apenas riu, sem se importar por ser corrigido pelo outro.

Convivendo todos os dias, por tantas horas com uma pessoa ou você se acostuma e gosta ou passa a odiar.

Remus agora só conseguia rir de todas as maluquices de Sirius.

Desde sua desorganização, até sua preguiça, seu senso de humor peculiar e sua dedicação ao atrapalhado Almofadinhas.

Um barulho alto assustou os dois homens que estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos, e como se pulasse da mente de Remus, Almofadinhas entrou correndo e chorando na sala.

Sirius correu até o cachorro como se esperasse que ele lhe dissesse o que estava errado, e então o cachorro caiu deitado, não conseguindo sustentar as próprias patas.

-ALMOFADINHAS!

-Sirius, vem, vamos examiná-lo.

-Remus, ele é um cachorro, precisamos de alguém que entenda de animais...precisamos ir em Hogwarts, Hagrid pode nos ajudar, vamos, rápido, fecha a clínica.

Lupin tentava acompanhar o pensamento rápido de Sirius percebendo seu desespero, mas então lhe ocorreu que não seria possível aparatar com o cachorro ferido.

-Eu conheço um veterinário, vamos no meu carro.

-Somos bruxos, podemos aparatar!

-Veterinários são trouxas, não podemos, vem!

E juntos levaram o grande cachorro negro até o banco traseiro do carro, e Remus dirigia rápido, passando por faróis vermelhos sem se importar, vez ou outra olhando para atrás.

Sirius não deixou o gesto passar desapercebido, e sorriu com a dedicação do outro, que até onde ele tinha percebido não gostava de cachorros.

-Eu gosto do Almofadinhas.

E Sirius podia jurar que Remus tinha lido seu pensamento.

Juntos levaram o cachorro a emergência veterinária e esperaram, ansiosos na sala, em silêncio.

Lupin podia ver o quanto o amigo estava preocupado, como ele enxugava algumas lágrimas escondido, achando que ninguém estava vendo.

Alguns minutos depois o médico chamou os dois, e deu a notícia que Almofadinhas havia sido envenenado, mas que ficaria bem.

Sirius deixou escapar que faria mil feitiços de proteção nele, e o homem que atendera o cão apenas riu, achando engraçado o jeito que o moreno falava.

De volta ao carro, os dois iam em silêncio, e Remus sabia que era porque Sirius estava absurdamente desolado de deixar o "filho" internado.

-Ele vai ficar bem.

-Obrigado Remus.

Lupin se sentiu de novo com 14 anos, quando se divertia das piadas de Sirius e James, mas não tinha coragem de rir em voz alta.

Ele sempre se sentiu intimidado por Sirius, e por mais infantil que pudesse parecer, estava muito feliz por finalmente fazer parte da vida do outro.

-Quer jantar? Eu conheço um lugar ótimo por aqui.

Sirius sorriu abertamente, colocando a mão na coxa do motorista.

-Quem convida é quem paga.

* * *

Não era possível saber se era a música, o álcool, ou a conversa, mas Remus estava vermelho, a mão apertando com força um guardanapo, enquanto Sirius servia mais uma dose de vinho para ambos.

-Você jura mesmo que nunca fez isso?

-Claro que não Sirius, eu levo meu trabalho muito a sério.

-Eu também, mas tem gente que acha que consultório médico pode ser fetichista.

No seu estado normal Remus teria repreendido o outro, mas ele apenas caiu na gargalhada.

-Você tem alguma namorada que eu não conheço Sirius?

O outro pareceu medir as palavras de uma forma teatralmente exagerada.

-Namorada eu acho que não tenho desde Hogwarts.-Respondeu colocando a mão na coxa de Lupin, numa cópia exata do que havia feito horas antes.

Remus quis pensar que o outro estava querendo dizer que desde então só queria saber de curtir, e não de namorar, mas a bebida sempre o fazia pensar demais, e ele imaginou que talvez o outro estivesse querendo dizer outra coisa.

-Você era mesmo popular em Hogwarts, bem diferente de mim.

-Talvez por isso nós devíamos ter sido amigos naquela época, seria como um equilíbrio, né?

-Quem sabe. -Respondeu sorrindo, e se levantando para pagar a conta, antes que mais uma garrafa de vinho surgisse na mesa.

E quando Remus se levantou e se afastou não ouviu as últimas palavras que Sirius disse antes de respirar fundo e tentar parecer sóbreo.

-Eu sempre disse pro James que você era mais especial do que gostava de mostrar...

**Continua**


	4. You and I have memories

**Two of us**

**Status/Nº do Capítulo Postado:** 4/4

**Gênero(s):** Romance/SEMI- UA

**Shipper**: Sirius/Lupin

**Sinopse:** "Eu sempre disse pro James que você era mais especial do que gostava de mostrar..."

**N/A**: Obrigada a todos que comentaram, leram e não comentaram também, a todos que acompanharam, e espero que tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu.

* * *

Uma semana havia se passado e Almofadinhas já estava latindo, pulando, babando e entrando novamente no consultório enquanto Remus trabalhava.

-Sirius...

-Eu sei, eu sei.

E novamente aquela cumplicidade estava lá, nos pequenos gestos.

Nenhum dos dois voltou ao assunto que surgiu aquele dia no jantar, mas não dava para disfarçar como cada um havia se afetado por saber um pouco mais do outro.

O tempo em Londres estava cada dia mais estranho.

Há uma semana estavam passando mal de calor, hoje estavam cheios de blusas, congelando.

-Odeio frio, muito, mas gosto da neve.

Remus riu tomando mais um gole do chocolate quente que havia preparado para ambos, que estavam na hora de folga.

-Eu acho que o frio é o melhor tempo para fazer sexo.

Sirius tossiu, derrubando um pouco da bebida quente, logo depois sorrindo e olhando aparentemente encantado para Remus, que a cada dia o surpreendia mais e mais.

-Que falta de pudor, Lupin. - Disse, destacando o uso do sobrenome do outro de propósito.

-Você ainda não viu nada, Black.

Mais uma risada alta e Sirius estava de novo perto demais.

Remus sabia que não era coisa da sua cabeça, o outro estava mesmo mais...íntimo. Ele percebeu -e se recusou a acreditar no começo- que Sirius tinha uma mania engraçada de abraçá-lo sempre que possível, de sempre passar a mão no seu braço, ou perna, depois que este dizia algo engraçado.

Isso, porém, não era algo ruim, apenas inesperado.

Talvez fosse a proximidade da lua cheia, mas a verdade é que Remus se sentia cada vez melhor com relação a todos esses toques, e toda essa intimidade.

Era como ter um melhor amigo, só que mais que isso.

-Mundo da lua?

-Uhm?

-Trocadilho idiota, esqueça.

Sirius parecia verdadeiramente curioso sobre esse momento de distração do outro, e agora o encarava como se tentasse ler o que se passava em sua mente.

Remus rezava para que ele não pudesse fazer isso.

-Sabe, eu estava pensando, o que você vai fazer essa noite? -Continuou Black, como se estivesse pensando em como perguntar isso há horas.

-Sabe Sirius, essa não parece uma simples pergunta casual, apesar de aparentemente ela ser.

Lupin viu o rosto de Sirius passar de seguro para incerto, e enquanto ele tentava pensar no significado daquilo Black simplesmente deu um sorriso radiante.

-Bom, é que eu queria que você jantasse aqui comigo, mas você talvez já tenha marcado algo com alguma namorada que eu não conheça.

-Eu não tenho...namoradas.

"Aquilo não pedia maiores explicações", pensou Lupin.

Os dois se encararam, como se pudessem continuar a conversa sem precisar dizer nada.

-Uhm, okay, eu também não.

"Nem isso", completou mentalmente.

O ar parecia mais denso, ou era só a respiração dos dois homens que estava mais pesada, e todo aquele silêncio parecia errado.

-Eu acho que vou arrumar a sala, a Lilly vem aí daqui a pouco e ela vai falar um monte sobre ser atendida num consultório que mais parece um pulgueiro. - E dizendo isso Sirius saiu da sala onde estavam, pensando que talvez tenha ido rápido demais e estragado qualquer coisa que ele não entendia bem.

* * *

-Black, eu vou matar você se fizer outra brincadeira desse tipo, entendeu?

-Potter meu bom amigo, cala boca.

Lilly sorriu para o marido, para tranquiliza-lo, e logo depois lançou um olhar repreensor para Sirius.

-Bom, brincadeiras a parte é isso. Agora estamos na reta final, eu acho que você deveria conversar com aquela curandeira sobre o parto.

-Obrigada Sirius, por tudo.

O médico levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa para abraçar a quase "inabraçável" Lilly Potter, e sussurar um "ruiva" carinhoso em seu ouvido.

-Hey, vamos parar com essa agarração aí, 'to começando a ficar com ciúmes hein. Médico, padrinho, que mais você quer ser hein?

Mesmo sabendo que James estava apenas brincando Sirius se fez falsamente de ofendido, e colocando uma das mãos dramáticamente no peito jogou a cabeça pra trás fazendo o casal rir.

-Ele ainda é meu melhor amigo gay, James, não se esqueça disso.

-Ah, claro, toda mulher tem, como eu poderia esquecer?

-Também não sei cara, porque também sou seu melhor amigo e seu patrono é um veado.

Remus que estava na porta se preparando para bater estancou do lado de fora, respirando com dificuldade depois das últimas informações.

Os três ainda riam muito dentro do consultório quando Lupin decidiu que deveria sair dali antes que o descobrissem ouvindo atrás das portas.

* * *

Já era noite, o jantar ainda não estava pronto, e Remus duvidava que fosse ficar num futuro próximo.

Sirius trabalhava arduamente na cozinha, acompanhado de perto pelo outro, que vez ou outra oferecia ajuda, e tendo a oferta reclinada.

Lupin estava muito mais solto, e tranquilo. O lobisomen sabia que aquilo se devia ao fato de agora ter certeza que não seria jogado para fora e humilhado pelo amigo quando o outro descobrisse que além de ser uma aberração uma vez por mês também era gay.

Não que ele tivesse alguma vez achado que Sirius fosse preconceituoso, mas alguns caras não conseguem lidar com o fato de ter que conviver com outro homem, quando este sente-se irremediavelmente atraído por ele.

Sirius Black foi o primeiro amor de Remus Lupin.

Em Hogwarts eles estavam na mesma casa, no mesmo ano, e muitas vezes no mesmo dormitório.

Ainda assim Remus era praticamente invisível para Sirius, que vivia cercado de admiradores, meninas fáceis e é claro, James Potter.

Lupin não tinha amigos, apenas colegas, por medo que alguém pudesse descobrir seu segredo.

Quando chegou a idade de começar a namorar e se interessar por garotas...bem, isso não aconteceu.

Cada vez que Black olhava na direção dele um arrepio gostoso passava por todo seu corpo, e aquilo não poderia ser normal.

As vezes ele sentia que Sirius tentava falar, e ser simpático com ele, mas Remus era apenas um nerd, e conhecendo a fama de pregador de peças que Sirius e James tinham, ele tinha medo de se aproximar e acabar vítima de alguma humilhação pública.

-Tão quieto.

-Estava pensando.

-Posso perguntar no que?

Remus queria rir da ironia da situação.

Há tanto tempo ele havia superado Sirius Black, e agora estavam ambos alí, sentados um de frente para o outro, como bons amigos. E ele ainda sabia que Sirius não iria julga-lo por sua orientação sexual, já que aparentemente o outro também era do clube.

-Você acredita no destino Sirius?

-Você acredita Remus?

-Talvez...quer dizer, nós tivemos noventa oportunidades de sermos grandes amigos, e isso só foi acontecer agora, na centésima.

O hálito de Sirius era de menta, e Remus nem registrou o que significava conseguir identificar isso.

-Não é como se eu tivesse reparado na sua existencia só agora.

-Ah Sirius, você era tão popular em Hogwarts e eu era tão...apagado, ninguém realmente prestava atenção em mim.

-Eu sempre prestei, é como se eu sempre tivesse tido essa certeza que você era um cara legal, mas só na centésima tentativa você me deixou comprovar a teoria.

Remus cheirava a cravo, e Sirius estava muito feliz de conseguir classificar o cheiro do outro só com a proximidade de ambos.

-Você ainda não me respondeu.

Sirius enxugou as mãos na lateral da calça e pensou, que talvez se arriscasse agora não perderia tudo, e que já havia pensado demais para agir.

-Acredito que talvez tantas chances de ficar junto de você signifiquem algo maior.

Lupin estava ofegante, e corado.

-Seja mais específico.

Diminuindo o espaço que os separava Sirius beijou os lábios quentes do outro, puxando-o carinhosamente pela cintura para um abraço gostoso e protetor, que não passava malícia, apenas possessividade. Remus gostou muito, e sem conseguir conter a empolgação abraçou de volta forte, sorrindo durante o beijo.

-Eu gosto de você.

-É, você foi bem óbvio.

Sirius girou os olhos, ainda abraçado ao outro, e deu um beliscão nele por baixo das blusas de frio que o Lupin usava.

-Um pouco de romantismo, por favor? - Pediu Black girando os olhos.

Remus beijou o outro novamente, um pouco mais ousado dessa vez, gemendo baixinho enquanto o abraço se tornava agora um pouco mais intenso.

-Estou beijando meu primeiro amor. É romantico o bastante pra você?

* * *

Ia fazer quase um ano que Remus Lupin estava trabalhando com Sirius Black, e alguns beijos depois do primeiro meses antes, vieram brigas, reconciliações, mais beijos, outras carícias, e mais brigas.

Sirius havia pedido Remus em namoro oficialmente há cinco minutos, e Remus já podia se sentir ainda mais feliz que antes, porque o tempo não era realmente importante.

**FIM**


End file.
